


So This Is Love

by clio



Series: Fixer Upper [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fixer Upper!verse, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Probably the end?, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, sorry this is a weird way to end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio/pseuds/clio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun tackles wedding planning like he does any other project that comes his way: with meticulous attention to detail combined with methodological execution (with just a bit of shiplap thrown in for good measure). Chanyeol likes to come in with the big ideas and the over-the-top scenarios, claiming that the whole wedding thing needed a bit of excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song from Disney's "Cinderella" of the same name. 
> 
> cross posted at my [livejournal](http://clio323.livejournal.com/29402.html%22)

“Shit, Byun, what if they don’t like me?”

At this, Baekhyun scoffs from where he’s perched on the edge of their bed, watching patiently as Chanyeol parts and re-parts his hair in the mirror, tongue peaking out of the corner of his mouth. “They _already_ like you, Park,” he replies.

Frustrated, Chanyeol musses his hair and starts all over again. “Yeah, well, that was before.”

“And what,” Baekhyun laughs, melodic and teasing, “things are different now that you’ve decided to make an honest man out of me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Chanyeol stresses, looking all the more defeated by his unruly hair. “Don’t make fun of me, Baek, I’m serious here.”

“I know you are, but you’re honestly getting worked up over nothing,” Baekhyun stands and approaches Chanyeol, pulling the taller man away from the mirror. Batting Chanyeol’s hands, he proceeds to run his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, smoothing down errant flyaways and tucking strands into place. “There. You look great.”

All at once Chanyeol sighs and melts into Baekhyun, releasing all of his stress and anxiety as he leans his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “Do you think we could postpone this dinner until such a time when I’m not a nervous wreck and feeling like I’m about to throw up my breakfast onto your nice hardwood floors?”

Baekhyun raises a brow. “You better leave my hardwoods alone, Park Chanyeol, or so help you,” he warns before slipping his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. “And no chance on rescheduling this dinner. I’ve already gotten an ear full when my parents found out about our engagement through the press.”

“Fine,” Chanyeol groans and steps back. “Think I should change my shirt?” he asks, uncertainly, tugging on his cuff.

Shaking his head slightly, Baekhyun reaches up and cups Chanyeol’s face, bringing him down to his eye-level. “Park, my parents adore you. My mother has been pestering me nonstop to tie you down for ages, heaven knows why. And my father brags about you like you’re his actual son,” he says evenly. “And even if they were dead set against you, the person you’re marrying is me, not them. And you’ve done a damn fine job of impressing me, Park. At this point, you’d be hard pressed to get rid of me.”

Finally, Baekhyun gets a glimpse of a smile forming on the curve of Chanyeol’s lip. “I wooed you pretty good, didn’t I, sweetheart?”

“Yes, you did,” Baekhyun agrees and leans in to give Chanyeol a chaste kiss. When he pulls back, he’s happy to find a much more relaxed Chanyeol gazing down at him. Grinning, he drops, “Now go change. My mother would never let me marry someone who owned that shirt.”

“Damn it, Baek!”

 

\---

 

They had been engaged for a few weeks, but it was only now that they were making the trip to go visit Baekhyun’s parents, who lived a little way outside of the city.

They hadn’t made any big plans, nor were there any dates scheduled. Instead of getting caught up in all the fuss of wedding planning, the couple chose to enjoy their time as a newly engaged couple quietly. Life plodded on just as busily as before, the only difference being that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were a lot more openly affectionate, or in Sehun’s words, a lot more _indecent_ , and it reminded Baekhyun of the early days of their relationship, when things were exciting and new and he felt butterflies in his stomach every time Chanyeol walked through the door.

The butterflies never really went away, Baekhyun realized, but now it seemed like they had multiplied ten-fold and damn near drove him crazy whenever Chanyeol so much as glanced in his direction.

It felt like he was falling in love with Chanyeol all over again. Baekhyun might even go as far as to say that he was falling deeper in love with Chanyeol, as impossible as it may sound.

And a small part of him can't help but wonder if this is what it would be like to share a life with Park Chanyeol. If being with Chanyeol for the rest of his days meant to fall ever more in love with the tall, dumb contractor.

Baekhyun kind of hopes that it does.

 

\---

 

Throughout the entire car ride, Chanyeol can’t sit still. He shifts constantly in his seat, knee bouncing as he stares blankly outside the window. Baekhyun has to reach over the center console to wrap his fingers around Chanyeol’s sweaty palm, laying their joined hands on his knee to steady him. Chanyeol shoots him a meek smile before proceeding to bite all of his nails off, a habit he kicked when he was a teenager.

When they pull into the Byun's driveway, Baekhyun can’t help but notice that Chanyeol looks a little green. “Come on, you big baby,” Baekhyun teases as he pulls Chanyeol out of the car. “The sooner we get inside the sooner you’ll see how much my parents still love you.”

 

\---

 

In the end, dinner is a happy affair, and Chanyeol is beyond relieved to find that all of his worries and doubts were for nothing. In fact, the moment he stepped into the Byun residence, Baekhyun’s mother enveloped Chanyeol into a fierce hug, nearly running over her own son to get to him, talking about how happy she was that they were finally going to get married, and how she was worried that it might never happen because she was certain Baekhyun was going to do something to screw it up, and then she’d never have someone as good as Chanyeol for a son.

“Thanks, mom,” Baekhyun deadpans as he stands off to the side, nearly forgotten. His father just laughs, clearly delighted by the turn of events, and ushers them all to the dining room.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun collapses against his door while Chanyeol stands in the middle of his childhood room, still in a daze. He's forgotten how exhausting visiting his parents could get, and they’d only been there two hours.

“This room,” Chanyeol whistles, taking in the Girls' Generation posters and childhood photos layered on the walls, the design magazines and books piled up on his desk and bookshelves. “It's like stepping back through time to meet the younger you.”

“I can tell you now that you didn't miss much,” Baekhyun quips as he watches Chanyeol take a tour around his room.

“Look at this, your hair!” Chanyeol laughs at a photo tacked onto the bulletin board above his desk. It was from his high school days, where he suffered through having a mullet for a semester. He was going through a phase.

“It was trendy at the time!”

“It was never trendy, don’t lie to me,” Chanyeol shoots back. “And aw, are those little rockets on your sheets?”

“Those are comfortable!” Baekhyun defends. He loved those sheets.

But Chanyeol laughs, face scrunching, as he takes a seat on Baekhyun’s old bed. He runs a hand over the fabric. “They do seem pretty nice.”

“I told you."

Chanyeol reaches his hand out, and Baekhyun goes to him, squishing together on the edge of his twin bed. “Thank you for calming me down earlier.”

“See? My parents still adore you, now more than ever. Even more than me, it seems,” Baekhyun chuckles lightly and leans into Chanyeol’s side when the taller snakes an arm around him and drops a kiss on his crown.

“Well, you’re _my_ favorite, if that’s any consolation.” Chanyeol laughs when Baekhyun makes a face, and then he swoops down to kiss Baekhyun's lips softly. He intended for it to be rather chaste, but before he knows it Baekhyun has wrapped an arm around his neck, keeping him firmly in place, while Baekhyun’s tongue has somehow found its way into his mouth.

But it is when Baekhyun straddles his lap and pushes him down onto the bed that Chanyeol finds the strength to pull away. “Whoa, Baek, what are you doing?” he whispers breathlessly.

Baekhyun just grins wickedly down at him and rotates his hips, earning a delicious moan from Chanyeol. “I never got to bring boys up here when I was still in school,” Baekhyun explains as he latches onto Chanyeol’s lips. “I figure, this is my chance to do all those naughty things I could only dream about.”

“Shit, Baek,” Chanyeol hisses when Baekhyun kisses down his neck, stopping to suck and tease at the sensitive spot just behind his ear. “Your parents are just downstairs and your door doesn’t lock,” he pleads even as he starts rutting against Baekhyun.

“Doesn’t it make it exciting?” Baekhyun moans into his neck, hands sliding towards Chanyeol’s belt. “And with all my favorite idols watching too,” he laughs while palming Chanyeol through his boxers.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Chanyeol groans, finally giving into temptation and rolling them over, pinning Baekhyun beneath him and wiping his smirk off his face with a kiss.

 

\---

 

“Thank you, so much, for dinner,” Chanyeol says with a blush, unable to quite meet the eyes of Baekhyun’s parents, not after what he did to their son under their very roof.

“Of course, dear,” Baekhyun’s mother smiles at him warmly. “I hope you’ll come and visit more often. We hardly get to see the both of you.”

“Yes, mom,” Chanyeol promises shyly, using the term for the first time, and Baekhyun’s mother nearly combusts from happiness.

“Okay goodbye, mother, your actual son is leaving now,” Baekhyun says, cutting into the otherwise sweet moment.

“Bye, Baekhyun,” she smiles warmly. “Drive safely.”

 

\---

 

“It’s good to be the favorite,” Chanyeol gloats, the guilty embarrassment from earlier entirely forgotten and replaced with a light, joyful feeling of having the approval of Baekhyun’s parents.

“Shut up, you’re not the favorite,” Baekhyun says immediately as he pulls back the covers on their bed and slips in. Chanyeol immediately scoots over to his side, resting his head on Baekhyun’s chest. He smiles when Baekhyun’s arms pull him in closer. “I told you, you had nothing to worry about.”

“Well, I’ve never been a fiancé before,” Chanyeol says before settling further into Baekhyun’s embrace.

“I should hope not,” and Chanyeol feels Baekhyun grip at his sides.

“What I mean is that I can be the boyfriend. I’ve been the boyfriend. I know how to do that. But this is my first go at being something more than the handsome, charming boyfriend that shows up for major events and selected family dinners,” Chanyeol explains, running his fingertips along Baekhyun’s arm. “What might be considered acceptable in a boyfriend might be altogether different from what is acceptable in a husband.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun waits until Chanyeol is looking at him. “I chose you, remember? What does that tell you?”

“That you can’t get enough of my hot body.”

Baekhyun pinches his side. “Chanyeol…”

“I know, I get it,” he says eventually, after laughing and shying away from Baekhyun’s fingers. “I know that it’s just me and you, and I don’t need anyone else’s approval, but it’s nice to know your parents are still on my side. And you can’t fault me for being a little nervous about it.”

“And now?”

“And now, I’ve got the love of my life with me and I’m the favorite. Life is good,” Chanyeol grins and pats Baekhyun’s butt for good measure.

“You’re impossible,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes but can’t stop the smile from pulling at the edge of his lips.

“Says the guy whose childhood fantasy was to do the nasty in front of your Girls’ Generation posters,” he teases. “Kinky, Byun Baek.”

“Well, who would have thought you’d get so turned on by the threat of voyeurism,” Baekhyun tosses back, playing with Chanyeol’s hair. “Now who’s the kinky one?”

“I guess that means we’re pretty perfect for each other then,” Chanyeol grins up at him, slipping his hand under the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt.

Baekhyun hums, brushing his lips against Chanyeol’s. “My thoughts exactly.”

 

\---

 

Baekhyun tackles wedding planning like he does any other project that comes his way: with meticulous attention to detail combined with methodological execution (with just a bit of shiplap thrown in for good measure). Chanyeol likes to come in with the big ideas and the over-the-top scenarios, claiming that the whole wedding thing needed a bit of excitement.

They compromise.

Somehow, between the opening of their new bed and breakfast and the expansion of their storefront, Chanyeol and Baekhyun manage to find the time to get married.

Thanks to Baekhyun, the ceremony and reception is held in an old farmhouse, complete with long tables and softly-lit candles. Thanks to Chanyeol, his old college band reunites and provides dinner entertainment, manic grin on Chanyeol’s face as he bangs away on the drums reliving what he considers his glory days. Neither of them cry when they exchange their vows, which means Jongdae has to treat Jongin to a big dinner.

Baekhyun pulls Sehun in for a dance while Chanyeol squeezes in with Luhan and Minseok in the photobooth, and Jongin plays wingman for Jongdae as he tries to hit on one of the bartenders. Yixing uses the lighting to take a few more selfies, while Kris and Tao sit around the table eating cake with Joonmyun and Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol’s fanclubs light candles for the day the country’s hottest bachelor is officially off the market, and Baekhyun’s mother plants a big kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek to welcome him to the family.

They drink and laugh and make merry long into the night.

 

\--

 

Later, when they finally make it home, kind of as a joke, Chanyeol gifts Baekhyun with a framed poster of Girls’ Generation to hang in a place of honor in their bedroom. Baekhyun’s laughter is clear and tilting as Chanyeol lays him down on a bed of roses, and he thinks it is just like Chanyeol to both incredibly sweet and embarrassingly cheesy. It's hard to imagine that they ever used to hate each other's guts, and looking back on that year spent in bitter arguments, it seemed impossible that they would ever find themselves here: married and happily so. He's so glad they worked things out because there’s something about the sparkle in Chanyeol’s eyes that makes his heart quicken in a way that nothing and no one ever has. And it has Baekhyun thinking

 

_so this is love._

 

 

 

fin 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it folks. Thank you, once again, for reading and I'm so grateful to everyone who has supported this series. "Fixer Upper" was the first time I ventured into writing EXO, and to come into this fandom with its huge writers, and especially to come to this pairing, I really didn't expect the reception the series received. I can't express how much it means to me. Thank you again, and, I guess, I'll be seeing you.


End file.
